Novelty
by Call Me Kaori
Summary: Sasuke couldn't do it, or more like he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to kill his own brother that he once loved and looked up to, yet he didn't want him roaming around this world committing crimes he didn't want to do. So with on simple jutsu, Itachi was gone. He vanished without a trace. Itachi-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Sasuke was uneasy, that was for sure. He was set on finding his brother and ending his life, hence he could be happy knowing that he avenged his clan. That was his original goal. He knew why he was uneasy, but he was too prideful to admit.

But, the narrator will do that for him.

He still loved his brother, whether he showed it or not.

Every step he took towards Itachi's destination, was every memory replayed in his mind. Every good memory, of course. Not to mention that he felt something pressing his forehead, albeit nothing was physically touching him. He scowled; he was able to do this. It was his goal!

Sasuke decided to keep up a façade while his mind replayed the best memories when he was younger. It was hard to keep up the façade, seeing that the memories were beginning to bring pain to his head, and his chest. He wanted to throw up; it was sickening.

Before he knew it, he was already in front of Itachi, his brother sitting likely a king. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at his brother. Was he really able to do it? Was he really able to kill his Aniki? His best friend? The one he loved the most? No. No he couldn't.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke beat him to it, "I can't." He simply said, his voice hoarsed. He avoided eye contact with his brother, simply looking to the left of him. He was sure that he prepared himself—no, he did, physically. Just not mentally. "I can't and I won't fight you, Aniki." He slipped.

In barely a second, Itachi stood before him, hand clasped on his younger brother's neck. "That's fine, it will be easier for me to take your eyes."

"Why are you doing this!" Sasuke shouted at him, pale hand on top of his brother's to attempt to release himself. "And don't give me that shitty answer! You didn't kill the entire clan just to test your abilities! You knew you were the strongest! You were the ANBU captain for Kami's sake! Why are you doing this, Aniki?!"

"I wanted to test my new eyes, but that was then," Itachi said, looking as calm as a clam deep in the ocean. "But now, my eyes are beginning to become weak. You've unlocked your mangekyo, no? Those will make my eyes stronger."

"What do you take me for Itachi?!" Sasuke shouted at Itachi, bringing his leg up to kick him, only for Itachi to catch his leg and toss him across the room. Nonetheless, Sasuke just stood up, not bothering to lift and finger at his brother. "I am not a fool! I am not naïve as I once was! I want a real answer!"

"And a real answer I gave you."

"That was crap Itachi, and you know it!"

"You simply lack hatred."

Preparing the attack, Itachi was on his guard, eyes trained as well. But little did Itachi know, this jutsu was long ranged. Luckily, only Itachi and himself was in the area.

"Jikūkan: Kami no Sekai!**(1)**" Sasuke shouted as his hand slapped the ground. Almost immediately, the entire room was covered with seals unheard of. Itachi watched shocked, and curious as he hopped towards the entrance, only to find out that he couldn't get out of the room.

"What is this jutsu?" He asked Sasuke, eyes narrowed.

"It's a jutsu that I've made myself," Sasuke began to explain, his voice was now heavy as his chest began to move up and down. The jutsu obviously used a lot of chakra, seeing that Sasuke could collapse at any time. "It allows the user to send the person of his choice to a different world. I had mixed feelings about when I made it, but I made it just in case I needed to use it. The world they are sent to is a world unknown, but hopefully, it will do you some good." He last stated as the room began to glow a bright white—enough white to blind someone.

Sasuke merely covered his eyes while Itachi just faded away, a look of surprise on his face. Sasuke was now—or seemed— in content, seeing that his brother would probably be better off in a world with peace. Promptly after the glow disappeared, he collapsed to the flood, chakra depleted.

**(1): Space-Time Jutsu: World of God**

**AN: Don't ask about that jutsu. I just used the words I knew. Trust me, in this fic, you won't be finding anything complex because I don't know much Japanese.**

**Anyway, yes, a new story! I wanted to do a realistic story about a Naruto character—I really haven't seen these fics in a while. It's mostly vice versa—coming into the real world without there being any silly teenagers, OoC Akatsuki characters, and ludicrous love stories. Itachi isn't in this story so that my angst OC can find a lover. Believe me, it's not like that at all XD**

**There **_**will**_** be a plot and I already prepared seven chapters before I even posted this so yeah… I get reviews, there will be more chapters.**

**I hope you like it and stick with this story because it's only the beginning ;)**


	2. Not a Rude Awakening, Just Unexpected

**AN: Here's just a little peek (not really) inside of my OCs life. The "challenges" she faces in this chapter aren't really characters. Just something to get this chapter going. Enjoy :)**

**Thanks To: **_**Aya-san5, Estette, Poppin' Roxin, anifreakazoid, blackvampcat92, sylversylvan, xchrispx, and Guest **_

The eighteen year old listen attentively as she scribbled the important parts of the lesson in her purple notebook. Writing was one of her favorite things to do, just below the first thing which was reading. Some consider a loner, while others―which are older people―expect her to have a bright future seeing that she is very smart.

Albeit being very smart, she avoided of correcting the professor when he or she made simple mistakes. When they were significant mistakes, of course she would respectfully correct them, much to said professors' chagrin. Not to mention that the other students would become mildly annoyed with her. At least she didn't remind the teacher about homework. Anyone who did must've had a death note.

"Miss Addison," the womanly teacher spoke with a booming voice. Addison jumped in her seat, eyes now focused on the older pale woman, "instead of writing in that notebook of yours, pay attention instead."

Addison held up her notebook slowly, "Um, I'm taking notes while listening." She simply said. The woman shot her a deadly glare; a glare that could kill almost anyone. Addison inwardly sighed and placed the notebook on her desk. When the teacher turned around to talk once again, the college student turned her head and saw many students―almost the entire class―writing in notebooks. _'Prick...'_ She thought.

Just after five mere seconds, an advisor had entered the room and called for Mrs. Pickly. The advisor stated that the class could leave as she would be gone for the entire day. Addison gathered her things and headed straight out of the room.

While in content, she walked down the halls, phone in hand and reading. "Whoa Damon... Shouldn't have kept that a secret..." Addison whispered to herself―or so she thought―a look of disapproval.

She jumped when she heard wholehearted laughter beside her. She turned her head and noticed a girl with long, thick, strawberry blonde hair. The college student had cerulean eyes that brought her whole image together. She wore tight fitting clothes that showed her figure more. Addison inwardly swore. "So, who's this Damon person? Your imaginary boyfriend?" The girl teased.

"No, he's a character... Katie," she spat the name like it was some kind of poison. That's all she said as she continued her walk to the exit.

She laughed again, "Crushing on an imaginary character? Hell, you aren't a kindergardener anymore. Grow up, Abbie." She scoffed, following Addison.

"My name is Addison, not Abbie," she said, rolling her brown eyes. "Don't you have something to do besides follow me around?"

The blonde named Katie frowned, "After this." She said and tripped Addison. Addison, not seeing it coming, tripped but managed to catch herself, also catching her phone as well. She whipped her head around, just to see Katie running off while laughing.

Addison growled, gripping onto her phone tighter than necessary. She would have ran after her punched her face if it wasn't the fact that she wanted to continue her story with a burning passion. Her face began to burn as she stalked off."

**OOO**

"Close down for today after you get though with your tables, Addison." Said the aging woman with the white curls. She looked for pretty, despite her being old. Her lips were dressed in ruby red lipstick and her white eyeshadow brought out the green in her eyes more. She wore the standard uniform and was heading out of the small, family restaurant. The short old woman turned to the girl cleaning the tables with a smile.

Said girl looked up and smiled, "No problem, Mrs. Bales! I'm almost done anyway." She said, big brown eyes looking towards her mother figure. Mrs. Bales nodded and was out the door.

Addison dipped her towel back in the bucket with a sigh. She pushed her dark brown hair back, frown on her face. "Why didn't I just take up on that break earlier?" She said to herself as she wiped down another table. She came in earlier than she was supposed to since her writing teacher was being excused for today, which was her last class. She had a project to finish, hence so actually had no idea why she decided to work.

She shook her head at the troublesome thoughts and wiped down the last of the tables. Once she was finished, she put her cleaning materials away and put her apron away as well. She left after closing the shop.

**OOO**

The brunette drove up her apartment's driveway and opened up her designated garage. Patiently waiting for it to opened, she pondered what will happened in the current story she was reading on one of her favorite sites.

_'Mmm... What would become of Willow and Cory?'_ She thought, curiously, _'They're warming up to each other, at least._' She thought as the garage was now fully opened. She was starting to drive in but came to a screeching halt was she saw the tattered body in the middle of the garage floor.

"What the hell?" She said to herself as she trotted over to the body. She barely noticed the hole in the garage's roof as she inspected the unconscious body. The body sported a black cloak with red and white clouds, which was ripped and dirty. The body had only one shoe, which was loose hanging on said body's feet. The person wore eccentric tattered pants as well. Hesitantly, the rolled the body over by the shoulders to see that it was a man, a couple of years older than herself. His face sported a dark spot on his forehead, like he had hit it somewhere. Not to mention the dried blood than seemed to run down his eyes, not that she knew where the blood came from.

Her breath caught in her throat as her fingers subconsciously reached towards the side of his throat. She sighed in relief; he was alive. Being the kindhearted person she was, she lifted the limp body in her arms, much to her chagrin. In the end, she just ended up dragging the man to her room.

With much difficulty, she stripped the man of his eccentric looking cloak and placed him in her own bed. She thought about taking the man's shirt off as well to analyze his injuries but also thought that it would take too much difficulty.

With much haste, she trotted towards her bathroom to grab her medical kit. When she came back, she went straight ahead and did what she knew she could to his injuries. She cleaned his face with a wet cloth and applied creams to his bruised forehead.

"Might as well..." She said and struggled taking off the man's shirt. She tossed the shirt to the side, along with the cloak and sighed in relief, realizing that he only had a bruise just below his ribcage. "What in the world happened to you?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't respond. She applied the cream to his bruised area as well. She cringed in the process/

After she finished tending the unknown man's wounds, she silently prayed that the man would be alright. She pulled the covers over the man and promptly left the room, turning off the lights.

After this long day, she decided that she needed to take a bath... A long one. Once she was in the tub, she dipped her head back, getting her head wet. She let out a sigh as she relaxed, attempting to clear her thoughts. But the tattered man never seemed the leave her thoughts.

"Just what the hell am I getting myself into?"


End file.
